custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun with Listening Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Listening Sounds is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 19, 1994. It was later shortened to "Listening to Different Sounds" in January 4, 1995. Plot Barney, B.J and the kids listen to different sounds. While they listen to them they learn something about that sound too. They even make silly sounds! Cast *Barney *B.J. *Michael *Carlos *Kim *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #Five Senses Song #Listen #The Airplane Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Looby Loo #If You're Happy and You Know It #I Put a Smile On #Listen to the Mockingbird #Ten Little Fingers & Toes #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Skip to My Loo #The Marching Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #The Tiger Song #BINGO #This Old Man #Mr. Knickerbocker #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Popcorn Song #Silly Sounds #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Everyone is Special #I Love You Locations *Playground: It's a Beautiful Day, Five Senses Song, Listen, The Airplane Song, Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck, Looby Loo, If You're Happy and You Know It, I Put a Smile On, Listen to the Mockingbird, Ten Little Finger and Toes, Do Your Ears Hang Low, Skip to My Lou, The Marching Song, The Wheels on the Bus, Everyone is Special, I Love You *School Classroom: The Tiger Song, BINGO, This Old Man, Mr. Knickerbocker, John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt, The Popcorn Song, Indoor-Outdoor Voices *Treehouse: Silly Sounds *Treehouse Balcony: Castles So High Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *This episode uses stock musical arrangements and background music from Season 2 episodes and home videos, even "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure", "Barney Makes Different Movies" (June 2, 1992), "Let's Make Pictures with Barney" (July 12, 1992), "Barney's Museum Adventure" (November 1, 1992) and some other Season 1 home videos. *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Production and f ilming for this video took place in August 5, 1994. *"Having Tens of Fun"'s This Old Man, with Barney and BJ's vocals from different 1994-1995 Season 3 episodes, and kids' vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!" mixed together. *When this was shortened to "Listening to Different Sounds", the songs "Looby-Loo", "If You'e Happy and You Know It", "Listen to the Mockingbird", "I Put a Smile On", "Listen to the Mockingbird", "Ten Little Fingers & Toes", "Do Your Ears Hang Low", "The Marching Song", "The Wheels on the Bus", "Castles So High", "The Tiger Song", "BINGO", and "This Old Man" are cut off. *Season 2's I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice and the kids' vocal from "Season 2" mixed together. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose" (when Min and Julie are reading books, and Shawn plays a dump truck) is used. *After "It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure" (when Min arrives with the Barney doll) is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (when Barney says "My, my, what a welcome!", and then the kids say "Hi Barney" and hug him). *Before "The Senses Song", when BJ arrives through the gate door and says "Hi everybody! What's going on?!", the sound clip is the one from "Barney Safety". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, the music from "May I Help You?" (when Barney comes to life and the kids hug him). *Michael wore the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Michael voice used in this episode was a mix of his voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" and "Falling For Autumn!". *After the song "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", Barney wiggles his toes. *During a scene where Barney wiggles his toes, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Barney wiggles his toes) is used. *The color of the city bus's stearing wheel that Barney is holding is dark black. And the color of the horn button on it is red. *The kind of city bus that lives in a country called "South Carolina" where Barney, BJ, and the kids are pretending riding on it is called "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus". *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is use during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Before the song "The Tiger Song", Barney, BJ, and the kids scream while they are running away from the tiger. *When Kim screams "Oh no!" while seeing the tiger, the sound clip was voiced by Adam (protayed by Bug Hall) from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves!" (when Adam and Mitch see chili coming out of the volcano), except the part which Adam screams "The gods are getting restless and hungry!" was replaced by Kim screaming "A tiger!". Plus, it was mixed with Kim's 1994-2002 voice. *When BJ and Carlos scream while seeing the tiger, BJ's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League is covered by a piece of litter paper), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, and Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Carlos' late 1994-early 1998 voice. *When Barney, BJ, and the kids scream while running from the tiger, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick gets the donut hot), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "In the Belly of the Beast" (when Thundergirl is sucked into the vacumm cleaner), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Michael's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Face Freeze" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are freaked out by their face freezing) except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +5, Kim's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6, and Tosha's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Tosha's 1995-1997 voice. *During a scene where Barney, BJ, and the kids run away from the tiger, Tales from the Swamp (a) is used, except it was mixed with a 1993 Season 2 arrangement. It would be used in SpongeBob SquarePants, with a 1993 Season 2 arrangement part cut off. *First time Carlos falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Silly Sounds", he slips on a toy ambulance, and falls down. *When Carlos yells "WHOA!" while slipping on the toy ambulance, the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Michael nearly falls into the pond), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-1998 voice. *After Carlos slips on a toy ambulance, and falls down, he tells Barney that he is fine, as Barney helps him up. *Before the song The Popcorn Song, Barney tells BJ, and the kids that we can have some fresh popcorn, and he uses his magic to have a popcorn popper machine with popping popcorn sounds, and bags of popcorn on it. *Before the "I Love You" song, when BJ and the kids tell Barney about their fun listening to sounds, the music from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when the kids thank Barney for taking them to the forest) is used. *After the "I Love You" song, when BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, the music from "Having Tens of Fun" (when Barney and the kids open a surprise about a rhyme that Mr. Tenagain wrote) is used. *After BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground, and the Barney doll (who's sitting on the playset) winks, the music from "Stop, Look and Be Safe" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the school playground, and the Barney doll (with a firefighter hat on) winks) is used. *The preview for this video is announced by Tosha's Mom who is played by J.D. Mosley, and she works at studios called "Nigoration Studios" in *The same Tosha's Mom's voice used from the preview of this video *Another time Time Lapse is used. It's when Barney, BJ and the kids run away from the tiger and into the classroom. Pictures during the end credits # Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song "Castles So High", fade to them at the playground) *BJ: Listening to sounds is so much fun. *Barney: It was, BJ. *Kim: I agree. *(a roaring sound is heard) *Carlos: What was that sound? *Michael: I don't know. *Kim: I might get a closer look. (looks through his binocaculars and sees a tiger) Oh no! A tiger! *BJ and Carlos: A tiger?! (scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! *Barney: We better get into the school classroom, before that tiger eats us! Let's go! *(Barney, BJ and the kids are screaming while running from the tiger, and run into the classroom just in time) *Barney: Oh, whew! I'm sure we'll be safe in here. Quote 2: *(after the song "Silly Sounds") *Carlos: It's fun listening to silly sounds. Let's go back to the playground. (slips on the toy ambulance) Whoa! (falls down) Oof! *Barney: Carlos, are you alright?! (helps Carlos up) *Carlos: Yes, nothing hurts.